moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashewyn Perengarde
'Ashewyn Perengarde '''is the last descendant of a long line of loyal knighted soldiers that have lived and died defending the tiny town of Strahnbrad in old Lordaeron. Though she is a knighted paladin and a decorated member of the Argent Crusade, her heart lies with the tiny, Syndicate overrun town nestled in the foot of the Alterac Mountains. It is her deepest desire to see it restored to its former beauty. Now that the Crusade is all but defunct with the destruction of the Lich King and his undead servants, she lends her shield and blade to any soul that calls for her aid. This has given her a somewhat odd position between the battling Alliance and Horde, as she refuses to fight for either side. Many a scornful warrior or past comrade have identified her as a traitor because of her lack of loyalty; in reality, she has grown tired of the wounded pride of both men and orcs and will not fight Varian Wrynn's hopeless war. Her considerable achievements and feats of strength during her time with the Argent Crusade have earned her the title of ''Lightwarden. It does not mean much to those who are unaffiliated with the organization, but she bears it with pride and as a mark of her service in the name of the Light. Whether it is through prayer or battle, Ashewyn sees to it that appropriate justice has been meted out by her hand. Above all else, her honor and devotion to the common folk and their plights are her most valuable qualities. Appearance Ashewyn is a young woman in her late twenties whose straight backed and no nonsense stance echoes years spent on the battlefield. Solidly built and short in stature, her strength is often underestimated because she stands a full head below the average man. Her face possesses the natural and subtle loveliness of a lower caste peasant girl rather than the otherworldly beauty of a woman of a higher pedigree. Her pale skin is marred only by light freckles that trail across the bridge of her upturned nose and cheeks, and her lips are a soft pink and often smiling. Her eyes are a warm shade of brown. Her hair is kept in a short, layered bob and is a light russet red. The armor that Ashewyn wears into battle is a plate set of burnished gold and truesilver. Though beautiful, the chipped and fading filigree and scuffed up surface have seen better days and badly require the dutiful attentions of an experienced blacksmith. The silver and gold of the Argent Crusade is proudly displayed across her breast in the form of a fluttering tabard and her travelworn black cape's embroidery. A heavy golden maul is usually strapped between her shoulders or coming down at her unlucky opponent's head. If ever caught out of her armor, one would find that her wardrobe consists of a variety of plain, long gowns tight about the bust and waist and loose around her generous hips. Her favorite one is dark blue. The fabric is soft, but is hardly anything silken like a more refined Lady would wear. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Alteraci Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian